The Bot Repair
by imsuchanut
Summary: "The girl looked up from the shelf she'd been rummaging through, noticing another person in the room for the first time. "What d'you mean?" Skye gestured at her. "Oh, this? Fitz and I were just experimenting in his room, and well, things got a bit wild, and I ended up like this." In which Simmons is a bit oblivious to what she's actually saying.


Skye was doing some computer work in the lab, when Simmons walked in, clothes askew and hair completely disheveled. _It almost looked like_…Skye shook her head. Fitzsimmons was absolutely adorable, but nothing was going to happen between them for a while, at the rate they were going. The pair was far too oblivious. But still…. "Simmons, what the hell happened to you?"

The girl looked up from the shelf she'd been rummaging through, noticing another person in the room for the first time. "What d'you mean?" Skye gestured at her. "Oh, this? Fitz and I were just experimenting in his room, and well, things got a bit wild, and I ended up like this."

Skye gawped. She did not just say that. Well, this was a complete 180 from the pair who blushed whenever someone made a comment about their flirting. Admitting their activities to someone else? Well, that was a big step.

She couldn't say she was shocked, though. Everyone who didn't think they were already together knew it would happen at some point, if they could just get out of the lab and into bed. Although, seems it had already happened.

The sudden announcement left Skye grappling for words. "Right…so….what are you doing here? Where's Fitz?"

"Oh, he's just prepping for round two. Sent me to get something to make the next try run smoother."

Skye could not handle this. "Oh, god! Too much info, Simmons!"

"Wha-"

"I do not need to hear anymore!" And with that, she ran out of the room. God, she was about to burst! Did the rest of the team know about this? If not, they were going to find out.

Simmons shook her head and went back to the rack. She pulled out a vial of industrial lubricant, and two pairs of extra-thick gloves. The bots were acting up, and there was just too much space in the lab; they kept flying away. They could be contained in the bedroom, although they tended to fly straight into things. Like her. The bots' flight system was a bit dodgy, probably due to that 084, and it needed to be fixed straight away. Although why Skye was so…scarred upon hearing this was beyond her.

She shrugged and went back to Fitz' room. He was waiting for her by the door, goggles on and arms crossed. "What took you so long?"

"Skye was in the lab, asked me what we were doing. I think something's wrong with her though."

Fitz scowled. "Yeah, something's wrong with her, alright. And Coulson too, for letting her stay." Simmons elbowed him sharply in the stomach, ignoring his grunt.

"Right. Let's get back to work."

Later that evening, Simmons was watching cartoons in bed when Fitz marched in, a strange expression on his face. It was a mix between worry and anger and…maybe a hint of happiness? She couldn't tell.

"Simmons! What the hell did you do?"

"Me? I haven't done anything!" She set the bowl of popcorn down, and swiveled so that she faced him head-on.

"Well, obviously you did something, because I got teased all throughout dinner!"

"I still don't-"

"I swear, if I have to hear one more comment about us getting freaky in the lab from Ward, I swear I'm-"

"What!"

He gave her a scrutinizing look, and ran his fingers through his hair. "What you said to Skye earlier. Jem, it wasn't very funny." He took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for what was coming next.

"But I-"

"You know how I feel about you,"

"What?"

"And this is just cruel, because now they all think we're together,"

"I still don't get-"

"When I know we never will be. So can you just clear things up with Skye?"

Simmons jumped off the bed and walked up to him. "You have feelings for me?"

"Is that the only-"

"Leo, answer me." He looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well that's brilliant!"

"How-" he looked back down at her and was instantly cut off by her lips. Not wasting a second, he wrapped his arms around Simmons and pulled her closer. In turn, she moved hers from his arms to his neck, further interlinking them.

There was a rustle by the door, followed by a loud "Guys, really?" from Skye. The pair instantly sprung apart. "I mean, I know you like to get it on, but do you think you could close the door next time? We don't really need to see that."

Skye walked away, muttering about 'idiots' and 'freaky science kinks'.


End file.
